


Love All Around

by blueeyedslifer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Puzzleshipping, atem has his own body, gift fic based on gay art on twitter, rivalshipping - Freeform, soft poly duelists being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedslifer/pseuds/blueeyedslifer
Summary: Sometimes, all an ancient pharaoh in the modern world needs is a hug.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Love All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble thing dedicated to @leario4 on twitter because of [the cutest art ever](https://twitter.com/leario4/status/1325950804705091585).

The bedroom felt chilly when Atem woke up but the thought of trying to go back to sleep wasn't one that appealed to him at all. He had no problem slipping out of the bed as Seto and Yugi were intertwined beside him - something that seemed to be happening more and more lately - and he took soft steps as he left the room to make his way to the kitchen. If he was awake, the least he could do was put on the coffee machine for the others. 

He was happy to be here, to be in the real, modern world with the two people he cared about more than anyone, but for the last several days Atem had felt somewhat displaced. When he and Yugi had been interwoven, he knew something was missing, and yet when he had finally discovered where he was supposed to be, Atem had wanted nothing more than to run from it. He didn't want Seto and Yugi to worry about him, not that he thought they would truly understand how he felt anyway. Neither of them had been stuck this way. 

Atem tried to shake it off as he set about fiddling with the coffee machine. He hated the stupid thing and its too many buttons. Why did it need to be so complicated? With how much money Seto spent on gadgets like this, it should only take a single button before it did exactly what one wanted it to do. After the seventh error message, he sighed in exasperation and made himself tea instead, the kettle being something even _he_ could manage. As he sat down with it at the table, though, he didn't feel any less frustrated...

Seto clung to the remains of sleep as he felt himself walking up. He felt cozy and warm and could tell it was Yugi snuggled into his chest, still sound asleep. It felt a shame to wake him up. Shifting ever so slightly to feel around on the other side of the... cold bed... He opened his eyes, first seeing the bedroom door left ever so slightly open and thus confirming Seto's suspicions that Atem had already gotten up. 

"Yugi," Seto whispered, nudging the smaller man.

"Mmm...."

"Yugi, wake up. I think something is wrong with Atem."

Very slowly, Yugi pushed himself onto his elbow and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Seto said honestly, "but...there's something."

Yugi made a small noise of acknowledgement in his throat. It was true that he had picked up on Atem being more distant than usual when it was the three of them all together, but Yugi always trusted that Atem would tell him - tell _them_ \- if something was bothering him. "We should ask him."

Seto sighed, "We can't just ask him outright."

This time Yugi laughed softly. "You've never been good at communicating, have you?" he said with a smile before placing a kiss on Seto's cheek. "The best way to find out if something is bothering someone, is to ask them."

Seto huffed slightly, but didn't press Yugi's point as the two of them got out of bed. 

Laughter pulled Atem away from his thoughts and he turned away from his lukewarm mug to see Yugi leading Seto into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. A pang of foolish jealousy hit Atem and he looked back into the depths of his tea, knowing how silly it was to feel jealous. But he also wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was jealous of... Was it Yugi and Seto? Was is the laughter? What was it in seeing them this morning that Atem was jealous of? He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get ahold of himself before he said anything, but opened them soon after when he felt soft lips against his cheek and found himself looking into Yugi's large, bright eyes.

"Good morning," Yugi smiled. "You got up early today."

"Good morning, Yugi," Atem replied, a smaller smile on his face. "I couldn't sleep."

At the kitchen counter, Seto was easily manipulating the coffee machine as he said, "Sounds like you could use some coffee, then."

"I-" Atem was going to complain about the overly complicated machine, but felt embarrassed so he quickly corrected himself and grumbled, "I felt tea was preferable this morning."

Yugi picked up on his poor cover though and gave a quick glance at Seto before sitting down next to the dejected looking Pharaoh. "Atem, is something bothering you? You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Yugi had always been fairly observant when it came to the moods and dispositions of others, but the forward question still caught Atem off guard and his brow furrowed as he struggled to find an answer for him.

Seto came to sit on his other night not a moment later, coffee in one hand while the other touched Atem's cheek tenderly. "All Yugi means is that we've noticed you've been more reserved lately and we want to remind you that you can talk to us."

Atem found himself leaning into the touch as his eyes warmed. He did his best to blink the emotions away, especially when Yugi hugged him and said, "We love you, Atem."

"We do," Seto agreed, moving closer to hug him as well. 

The three of them sat like that for a long moment, just embracing and murmuring assurances until Atem said, "I love you, too. I think I just needed the reminder." Seto placed a kiss to the top of his head while Yugi nuzzled against his cheek. "Thank you," he added, "there had just been a lot on my mind."

"Tell us over breakfast," Yugi said, "we'll help you figure things out."

Atem smiled properly then. "Perhaps we can start with figuring out how to use that damn coffee maker." 


End file.
